Talk:Combat Form
Mystery Flood Drone Can drones be turned into combat forms. I saw one on sacerd icon. :I don't think so. They have exoskeletons, and the Flood feed upon calcium. --Dragonclaws 05:16, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::so it's a glitch because it had wings. -- 72.184.71.233 15:53, 22 November 2006 :can you give an image? it may have been the feelers, and if it looked like an elite then its still not a drone. -- Lt.O'Brien 16:00, 8 January 2007 :Can you get a pic of the drone combat form? did it fly? Are you sure they were wings? -- 65.185.223.63 11 January 2007 ::ohinternet--Dojorkan 02:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I saw it to it flewand was reminiscent of the geonosians in Republic commando.Qual 'Fulsamsee 14:07, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Can someone put more stuff on here soon? By the way you should read articles, he's right, they need calcium.--prophit of war 14:04, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :yes but on one level I saw a combat form with wings. -- Sangheili 22:49, 27 November 2006 ::Probably a glitch.--prophit of war 15:55, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Edit also an edit, the words Warrior Form needed to be changed to combat forms, see if someone can edit the image too. I also changed sub heading warrior form to sub heading Elite form. and I put the Human form subheading closer to the paragraph, see if anyone can move the two sections (elite and human) closer. -- Lt.O'Brien 16:00, 8 January 2007 :Feel free to changge any issues you have yourself. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:51, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Remove Images These images are to dark to make out in thumb form or redundant as the picture already exists on the page. Image:Flood Combat Form SANGHEILI.jpg|Elite Combat Form Image:FloodHumanWeaponless01.jpg|Flood Human Form Image:Flood Elite.jpg|Elite Combat Form Image:Flood cov war.jpg|Halo:Combat Evolved infected Elite. Hey Should I make two separate articles for each Flood form and this will be a basic info article? Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 03:42, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :They would be virtually identical. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:52, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Brute combat form? Can Brutes be infected to become combat forms? -- 206.255.37.126 18:29, 31 July 2007 (UTC) OMG!! Nightmare! NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!! --- user:Darktrooper117 Hey it can be. They are a furball, an infection for cant penetrate this fur. --Clavix2 TALK TO ME 00:28, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Sources? --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • BLACKROCK COMPANY • 00:56, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Quote from article: "Brutes have are not infected by the Flood because their thick hide prevents the infection form from entering the body cavity and they lack the intelligence/memories that the flood want". I still think they can be infected. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • BLACKROCK COMPANY • 00:55, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :It's rumoured that the Flood Juggernaut is actually an infected Brute. ''Emo''''s'' 03:21, 9 September 2007 (UTC) I have confirmed that Brutes can be infected. If you're brave enough, go to Bungie.net, and look for a post-game carnage report of the level "The Covenant". With luck, the player would have killed some Brute Combat Forms. E93 16:09, 22 September 2007 (UTC) List Should we have a list of levels from Halo 1, Halo 2 and if it lags on, Halo 3 where Flood Combat Forms appear? ''Emo''''s'' 03:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Height So in the page, it lists human flood combat form as 2M (6.6ft, or 6'7.2" ) and elites as 2.4M (8.6 ft, or 8'7.2"). Insofar as consistency and accuracy (I'm not sure about in-game units or not, but just using measuring standards), 2M is actually 6.52 feet, or 6'6" and 2.4M is actually 7.87 feet, or 7'10.4". Now, I'm not sure if game height units are in meters or in feet, but I just thought this inconsistency should be pointed out and modified by someone who's more knowledgable about game-height units. The last thing I want to do is edit consistency based on meters and then find out game-height units are based on feet. Also, should we really be using decimals for feet? I'm actually canadian and am used to decimals, but whenever I do measurements in feet and inches, I do x'y" and not x.# Thoughts? Suggestions? making flood freinds v2 to make flod freinds in halo 3 you must: A. have a flood form with no weapon. B. Shoot off its tentacle arm C. you have a flood freind! Cleaned up Tried to make this article more wiki-worthy. Lemme know if it's cleaned up now or needs more work. InnerRayg 00:20, 20 November 2007 (UTC) New Pictures We need a picture of a human combat form from halo 3--The Demonic Idiot 06:03, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Consciousness "The host stays alive during the transformation process and is even conscious and aware after the final transformation." I was under the impression that most hosts die almost instantly, and the only reason Jenkins experienced that was that the Infection Form that claimed him was weakened or damaged somehow. Captain J 03:21, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Read Halo:the Flood, more specifically the chapter on Keyes's infection.